Angels
by HikariNoKage44
Summary: Welcome to the Perhelion...


**Welcome to the Perihelion**

PROLOGUE

In a world away from worlds...In a universe away from universes...there is a place...where angels are made...

Welcome to the Perihelion...it is here that a gathering of persons from all places and all times in the world come to take on the title of 'protector' of 'healer' of 'warrior' of _ 'the sentinels of the balance'..._

Characterized by a being with an intense passion for life and a blazing drive for the preservation there of. Here in the Perihelion souls go through tremendous feats of endurance, strength, combat and the ways of healing and restoration.

Plummeting into the lowest pits, a soul must traverse the wilderness and go where even demons fear to tread, to embody the attributes of_ unimaginable will. _

The light they carry has not been given but earned and is from the trials and errors of their heart to become the guardians of the lost...a selfish yet self-less desire...

Yes the road to becoming an angel is perilous, wrought with doubt and times where one may feel that such a path is foolish to traverse...However...

To the beings that persevere and hold to the flames in their hearts...they shall ignite...

In a blaze of courage and passion...In a flight of will and confidence...in a cloak of humility and humanity...

_"We are the heralds of creation.__..._

_The light you see is a reflection of the darkness we've overcome..._

_To protect the life of others is our choice and fervent desire...__._

_Our hearts beat passionately with the flush of our wings..._

_We are forever yours..._

_We are Angels__...__"_

**Herald One: Rock and Angels**

A city sleeps quietly amidst the cover of a starry night...All in the city seem to be at peace with the exception of the house at the end of the block. In the pale yellow home the lights are on in the living room and adult shadows flitting across in violent gestures can be seen plainly. Voices loud and onerous shout profanities and other insults at one another in a heated exchange with threats of physical violence.

Up the stairs a small light can be seen flickering in a room. Inside is a boy of about 15 toiling away at the sounds of heated voices and of domestic disputes again for the third night in a row. His room matches the demeanor in the home...black walls, dark posters, the words 'hate' scribbled in red at various intervals. He sits in a corner, twirling his mess of jet black and purple streaked hair while blasting a favorite death metal band and trying to ignore the every bump and jump that harks downstairs.

As the night wears on the teen grows tired and with a black hood hiding pale tear stained cheeks and young eyes of soft green, he curls into the corner and rocks himself to sleep...

The next morning finds the teen in a sour mood..."Jacob! Jacob gets down here now!" yells a frantically angry mother, no doubt from last night's dispute.

Jacob rubs the crusts from his eyes "Just shut up and leave me alone!" he yells in response, opening and slamming the door. Getting up in a huff he lifts the window to his room and hops out onto the roof, then the patio ladder and down onto the grass where he makes his way to the bus stop for school.

Jacob has a close group of friends in school and they sit in the parking lot and talk about graduation and of summer jobs and of making it big as a hit rock band. Jacob loves these times...everything is relaxed...everything is calm and he can sit back, be himself and dream...

"Hey Jac, take a look at this...any ideas?" coos one of Jacob's friends showing him a black book.

Jacob looks it over and finds that it's a pamphlet on black magic...an incantation for summoning a powerful demon. He looks at it with interest, a deep pain in his gut at what tonight's antics might be. Knowing that death metal can only block out so much he carefully jeers at his friend for the idea but takes a photo of the page in the book.

The days go by swiftly and the nights become more and more trying...Jacob waking to more violence and getting less and less sleep. Finally this night is terrible...dishes crash to the ground as yells reach the ceiling like many calls of death. Jacob leaps from his corner and wails angrily, the tears of a young man but also the tears of a child. He scribbles more words onto the walls in red, finally banging on them until his hands are numb. In a frantic effort he rips the carpet from his room to reveal the bare wood floor and pulls the image up from his phone.

The image is blurry and many symbols are out of place and the words are barely legible but at this point, anything will do...anything to stop the noise...to stop the hitting...to stop the madness...

Jacob grabs the white chalk with determination and hatred in his still soft eyes. The yells become more menacing as he draws the circle, the symbols, the letters, into the floor. Throwing the chalk aside he burns a tuft of incense, and begins to speak in shaky tones the words of conjuring...the words of calling...to the beings of a world not meant for humans...

As he finishes the last sentence the home begins to shake... increasing in tremors until a minor earthquake rocks the little furniture he has to the floor or tilted. The chalk marks glow softly as the smoke of the incense fills the entire room despite its small size, making everything impossible to see...The sigils continue to glow brighter and brighter until Jacob runs and takes cover behind the sheets and an over powering hum that reaches the sounds of sirens has him wailing in time with the sounds...

Everything stops.

A fog sifts around the room lazily with the scent of spring...of sage and juniper and daisies. Though nothing can be seen because of the fog Jacob peeks slowly from behind the sheets and crawls as quietly as he can towards the source of the earth-y scent...

Standing in the center of the ceremonial circle is a fluffy shadow. Jacob squints his eyes through the fog coming just a few feet from the form that he has summoned. Instantly a pair of piercing pearl blue eyes with diamond shaped irises shoot open causing Jacob to fall back on himself a few feet and gape in awe at his success...The pearl blue eyes scan the room as if seeing everything crystal clear...Then they rest upon him...

The shadow moves forward towards Jacob as if floating and he scrambles back on butt and hands with each approach. Wailing for the demon to stay back he pulls out a golden cross he had in a drawer he bumped into and holds it in front of him with shaky hands.

"N-now you listen to me demon! I-I...I summoned you so you'll do as I say o-or else!" he yelled with a quivering voice still gripping the cross until knuckles were pinched white.

The shadow stops at the sight of the cross and looks deep into the boy's eyes...Two large shadowy protrusions extend from the clouds and in an instant the entire room is ablaze with light...A wind swirls around the room and seems to engulf the entire home until after much wailing and shaking the lights dim to reveal a man...perhaps 20 or so in a white silk t-shirt and silk white pants. His bare feet levitate as wings as clear and white as a dove's spread out and flap gently. Warm tanned skin frames two pearl blue eyes with diamond shaped irises and long blonde locks extend to a long braid traveling down the length of his back.

Jacob sits in the corner; eyes still glued shut from the light but hold the cross for dear life shakily in front of him. The winged man with clear eyes settles down to the ground and walks over to the boy...A hand placed gently to his head sends him flailing and wailing once more sending kicks and punches to the man's body but to no avail. The man holds him until he stops.

"Open your eyes." the man says calmly, as if handling a skittish deer

Jacob slowly opens his eyes and gapes at the bohemian looking man before him. He stares at the white wings. At the transformation of his room to back to normal (black walls exchanged for the soft blue) and then back at the man who has the gold cross held in his palm gently. Jacob scurries out the man's arms and steps back.

"Who are you?" Jacob demands, still eyeing the wings and the countenance.

The man looks at himself and turns his head to the side curiously at the boy "Who are you?' he retorts

Jacob fumes "Look! I summoned you so I'll be asking the questions here! What kind of demon are you!" he yells, thinking to reach for the cross but realizing the man has it in his hand.

The man's eyes dance with fire and he tosses the cross in the air which the boy readily catches and looks at it mysteriously..."You're not a demon...are you?" Jacob asks

The man smiles..."Correct."

Jacob stares at the man intently "You're an angel!" he gasps in awe

The guy winks "Right again...Jacob I-

"Get out!" A yell issues forth form Jacob's mouth causing the angel to stare mouth agape

"I beg your pardon?" The angel says a little thrown off

"Get out!" Jacob yells, picking up his black sheets and shooing at the man

"I didn't plan to summon an angel! I wanted a demon!" he yells more to himself than the angel standing before him

"Then why didn't you summon a demon then?" The angel asks, genuinely concerned

Jacob sputters "What do you mean, why didn't I? I don't think you should be saying that at all! You're an angel!"

The blonde angel rolls his eyes casually but not with malice and smirks "You don't even know what an angel is...until you do you don't have the right to judge...besides...I believe there was a big man upstairs who said ALL beings have free will..." he said simply...mumbling under his breath "No matter how stupid the will."

Jacob looks confounded and then sets about hurling insults once more and shooing away the angel which does nothing to move either one way or the other. After several minutes of useless convincing on his part for him to leave, Jacob plops down on his carpet exhausted and takes a moment to catch his breath. The angel wanders around the room inquisitively going through drawers and notepads of drawings and poetry and journals to the rage of Jacob who finds the strength to stand and yell again at the invasion of privacy and law breaking.

"I want to get to know you better, Jacob" The angel says calmly

"Then ask me questions!" Jacob retorts

"Fine...Why did you summon me?" He asks calmly

"I didn't summon you...you just came here..." Jacob rattled off

"I didn't" The angel says sternly, his calm blue eyes turning stormy

"Look..." Jacob begins " I didn't want to summon you and you don't want to be here...I know your God or whatever forced you to serve humanity so now you're stuck with us but 'I' don't need you...it's just that simple...So if you'd just-

A sharp intake of air comes from Jacob as he's hoisted up against the wall by an unseen force. The angel's eyes are blazing an iridescent lightening blue, the diamond iris pulsing...

"Now you listen to me...Jacob." he says with a voice like a rushing stream "Nothing I do is because I HAVE to or because of YOU...I am here...I took this oath... because of ME...and because of Life...You are a part of that life and because it was YOUR circle I ended up in...you will just have get with this angelic program or be one heck of a miserable teen...You might be able to summon those no-nothing demons and have them lick your boot heels and go but WE don't work like that..." he adds

Jacob stares wide eyed at the storming countenance before him...the rawness...the power

Jacob trembles a bit before saying "WH-what do you want from me?"

The angel's eyes soften and return to the calmest of pearl blues, the angel smiles setting Jacob on his feet and rests gentle hands on his shoulders...

"The question is Jacob...What do you want from me?"...


End file.
